Choosing fate
by tadamufanforever
Summary: When your feel alone, Will you die? or will a certant someone help you through? TADAMU


**Hope you like it!**

One cold, dark, gloomy autumn afternoon, Amu lie curled up in a ball on her bed, fresh tears stained her cheeks, a strange wave of depression washed over her and she ditch anything contactable.

"Amu-chan, can we please go out side?!" Ran whined "n-no" she said simply "to school?" Ran said "no" Amu said, slightly louder "the park?" Ran questioned "no! now leave me alone!" Amu roared, Ran got scared and hid in her egg, Miki and Suu didn't dare to leave there eggs.

"I wanna die" Amu moaned '_then do it! nobody will care!'_ a nasty voice said inside of her "thats right" Amu whispered _'no! don't do it, Amu-chan!' _a sweet, gentle voice shouted "shut it" Amu said, she got up and walked down stairs.

Tadase walked on the sidewalk twords Amu's house, going to check on her;

Amu reached into the kitchen drawer and dug out a large butcher knife, "Amu-chan's gonna kill her self, desu!" Suu squeked, she flew out of her egg and out of the open window, spotting Tadase, she hurried over to him "Amu-chan's gonna kill herself, desu!" Suu shouted

"what do you mean?" Tadase asked "Amu-chan's depressed for some reason, and she gonna kill herself, desu!" she explained, Tadase gasped, if they ran, it'll be to late for they were more then half a mile away, but he was going to take that chance "come on!" he shouted, Tadase ran with Suu and Kesiki right behind him.

Amu pressed the knife to her neck, but she soon froze, "what am I doing?" she whispered '_exactly! kill yourself, Amu-chan!'_ the evil spirit inside her said '_no! everbody will miss you, exspecialy Tadase-kun!" _her good spirit shouted, large tears rolled down Amu's cheeks as she dropped to her knees, pressing her hands against her head '_I-I can't think'_ she thought

'_that's because you know this is wrong!!'_ Amu gasped '_no! you know your right, kill your self!' _her dark side shouted, just then, Tadase bursted throught the door "wait!" he shouted, waving his hand "T-Tadase-kun..." Amu whispered "Amu-chan...." he whispered back '_A-Amu-chan..?_' she thought, Tadase walked over to her and dropped to his knees, snatching her into a long, hard, comforting hug.

Tadase grabbed her wrists "why are you depressed?" he asked her softly, Amu's sobbing turned into quick, loud gasps "Amu-chan..." Tadase whispered, he gently let go of one of her wrists and used his free hand to softly cup her cheek, Tadase's touch was soft, gentle and warm "I-I....d-d..don't...kn-know" she said softly

"T-T-Ta-Tadase-kun?" Amu whispered "yes, Amu-chan?" he replied "i'm..s-sorry" she mumbled, Tadase smiled "it's okay, Amu-chan, I forgive you.." he whispered, he gently tilted her head up "Amu-chan, can you smile for me?" Tadase asked her, Amu sighed "I don't think i can" she whispered "are you gonna smile, or am I gonna have to tickle it out of you?" he asked, Amu was biting back a smile "well...?" he whispered,

Amu didn't answer him "okay, you asked for it!" Tadase said, he pounced onto Amu and tickled her 'till she couldn't giggle any more, a broad smile was displayed on her face "i love it when you smile, Amu-chan" he whispered, a reddish hue appeared on Amu's cheeks "T-Tadase-kun...." Amu whispered, she reached up and gently cupped his cheeks

''I-I...l-lo..love..y-y-you..." she said softly, now it was Tadase's turn to blush "Amu-chan..." he whispered, Tadase smiled and helped her sit up "I..love you..too" he said softly "T-Tadase-kun....." Amu whispered, Tadase inched forward while Amu's blush rose to a bright red, she clasped her hands together and helled them at her chest '_ba..dump....ba...dump, ba..dump!'_ went her heart, there faces grew closer and closer, there lips were begining to press

_'T-Tadase-kun!'_ Amu cried out in her mind, at that moment, Tadase's lips locked around her's, there blush matched. After a few seconds, Tadase gently broke the kiss and sighed happily '_that..w-was the best moment of my life_' Amu thought,

Tadase saw that Amu's eyelids were getting heavy "are you sleepy?" he questioned softly, Amu nodded as Tadase stood up and picked her up bridal style, he sat on the couch and let Amu rest her head on his lap "I'll stay here until you fall asleep" Tadase whispered, he noticed a small blanket on the back of the couch, so he took it down and covered her up.

Tadase looked down at the sleeping beauty, Miki and Ran quietly floated down stairs and smiled "thank you, Tadase-kun" Miki whispered "yeah, thanks so much!" Ran cheered,

Miki began sketching in her notebook, she ripped the page off of her sketch pad and a fluffy, light pink nightgown appeared on Amu "thanks, Miki" Tadase whispered, Miki smiled and nodded, Tadase felt his eyes grow heavy and he lied his head back, falling asleep too.

**This is for Patty-chan we made a deal, if she passes the top ten to high school, I think, I'd write her a story, if she didn't pass, i'd still upload it, so here it is! hope you like it! :D please reveiw or...I'll....make you eat millions of cookies and make you put 10 TONS of sugar on them!!!! X**D

**:mutter: that'll make ya all fat :mutter:**


End file.
